Deseos internos
by Nesha Stela Moon
Summary: Panty siente cosas por Brief y se las arreglara para volver a ver a el chico geek aunque tenga que hacer un leve espectaculo... pésimo sumary y la verdad no me preocupa :P ustedes saben que mis historias son geniales asi que lean ;


_**Hola mortales! Nyajajajaja aki Nesha-san invadiendo otro fandom ;D! bueno este fic es un regalo de mi parte por el dia de los enamorados n.n espero les guste a todos y que la pases hiper genial con sus amorcitos :3 se lo dedico a mi one-chan Brendita x33! Loca se te kiere jejejje! Bueno sin mas nos leemos abajo ;D!**_

_**Diclamer: Panty and Stocking with Garterbetl no me pertenecen… si fuera mia capaz al final hubiera habido un trio entre Brief, Panty y Stocking D8! Ok no ._. menti XDDD! Pero la historia si es netamente mia :3 **_

Suspire algo frustrada cuando el chico salía del cuarto del hotel, otro cretino más que no supo hacer bien su trabajo. Tome mi diario para dejar otro corazón marcado, con este serian ya 1.137 hombres con los que me he acostado. Luego que mi hermana regreso del cielo hicimos varias cosas para hacer que reaccionara y olvidara su absurda idea de que era un demonio y yo me plantee una nueva meta, llegar a acostarme con 2.000 hombres pero con cada hombre que iba metiendo a la cama me iba sintiendo más vacía y no sé porqué pero también empezaba a sentirme sucia…

Me levante de la cama, me vestí y salí de ese lugar aun sintiendo ese vacío sentimiento dentro de mí, me monte en la moto lista para largarme de ese mugroso hotel he ir a casa para molestar a Stocking, mas que sea con ella me siento algo mas mejor_._

Xoxox

- En el reporte del clima tenemos el pronóstico de… - realmente esto era estresante, llegue a mi casa solo para encontrar el hermoso letrero escrito con la letra de el idiota Garter diciendo "_fuimos al super, regresamos luego_", realmente deseaba llenar de balas ese estúpido afro en este momento.

Deje de mirar la basura que pasaban por la televisión y fije mi vista un rato en la ventana, hace como un mes y medio que no sé nada de _él_ y la verdad eso era muy extraño ya que el todos los días se la pasaba metido en la casa… aunque lo más raro aun era que desde _aquella vez _me la pasara pensando en el estúpido del chico geek, creo que necesitaba de una buena fiesta para despejar mi mente.

Tome un catálogo de productos de la sex chop para ver si encontraba un lindo traje para ver si con motivación los hombres son más satisfactorios y aplicados en la cama. Con los últimos no sé que me pasaba pero en serio era ciertamente frustrante que no me sintiera tan satisfecha como antes y que casi todas mis nuevas experiencias fueran cada una peor que la otra. Me lance en el sofá y cerré mis ojos muy frustrada, aunque tratara aun había una sensación que deseaba volver a sentir y no sentirla me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

- ¡Aff te odio maldito chico geek! – dicho esto lance con fuerza la revista en mis manos hacia la puerta pero justo en ese momento se abrió esta y la revista termino enredándose en el gran afro de Garterbelt el cual me miro con desprecio.

- Hola, gracias por la bienvenida – dijo el afro sacerdote para luego pasar por la sala y meterse en la cocina para dejar las compras junto al escandaloso intento de perro, dejando el espacio libre para que Stocking cerrara la puerta y me mirara con un trozo de pastel a punto de entrar en su boca.

- ¿dime que te ocurre Panty? – dijo la chica gótica terminando de comerse el pastel.

- Nada Stocking, no me pasa nada…. – dije mientras me acomodaba en el sofá y suspiraba muy frustrada.

- No me mientes, puedes ser la mayor en edad pero en madures sabes que te gano – dijo la peli negra para luego sentarse en el espacio que le había dado – dime qué te pasa Panty...

- Es el chico geek de nuevo, sigue metido en mi cabeza – dije mientras volteaba mirarla – hoy lo hice con otro chico y de nuevo no sentí placer ¿Qué mierda me está pasando Stocking?

- Es obvio, con los demás solo tienes sexo desenfrenado sin control pero con el chico geek fue algo mas especial y sientes que algo te une a el y te hace desearlo de nuevo – dijo mi tragona hermana para luego beberse una taza de chocolate caliente – capaz solo necesitas hacerlo de nuevo con el.

- Lo he pensado, pero llevamos semanas sin saber de él ¿Dónde rayos anda metido Brief? – exclame muy molesta para luego quitarme los tacones y recostar mi cabeza en las piernas de mi hermana menor.

- Ciertamente tenemos tiempo sin saber nada del chico geek - dijo ella mientras tomaba el control remoto y empezaba a pasar los canales muy rápidamente y algo aburrida.

- ¿y si tal vez las hermanas demonios tuvieron algo que ver? - dije alzando un poco la vista para ver a mi hermana.

- No, ellas están de vacaciones y no quieren saber nada de destrucción ni secuestros por los momentos - dijo Stocking haciendo que yo me extrañara a más no poder.

- ¿Y cómo tu sabes eso?

- Me las encontré en el super - dijo ella aun pasando los canales sumamente aburrida - a si... Scanty te manda saludos y dice que eres una zorra.

- Cuando la vea le llenare la cabeza de balas... - dije mordiendo mi labio sumamente molesta, mire la televisión esperando ver algo interesante en la tele pero mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi una cabellera naranja la cual reconocí al instante - ¡REGRESA LOS CANALES!

- ¡Ay me asustaste! - dijo mi hermana y comenzó a retroceder de nuevo los canales que había pasado hasta que le hice una seña y efectivamente la cabellera naranjadosa que había visto era la de el chico geek, pero tenía su cabello echado hacia tras reluciendo así sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos verdes.

_- ¿Bueno señor Rock y que tiene pensado ahora que regreso de su viaje de Europa?_ - dijo una reportera la cual entrevistaba al papa de Brief.

- ¿Para que querías ver esto panty? Que aburrida eres... - dijo Stocking suspirando y comiéndose un caramelo.

- ¡El chico peli rojo que está al lado del tipo ese es el chico geek! - dije haciendo que Stocking se atragantara con el caramelo.

- _Bueno por ahora nada, solo esperar a que mi hijo Briefers termine sus estudios y esperar que asuma de buena manera el papel de presidente y dueño de Rock Foundation_ - dijo el hombre mientras le tocaba la espalda a Brief y el solo seguía en su pose erguida y muy seria.

- ¡Me debes de estar bromeando, el es demasiado lindo para ser el chico geek! - dijo Stocking suspirando y comiéndose otro caramelo - no verlo te está haciendo alucinar.

- Aff tú no sabes nada Stocking, solo cállate ¿sí? - yo solo seguí viendo la entrevista hasta que una idea se me vino a la cabeza.

_- Según tengo entendido hoy se realizara una fiesta por motivo a su llegada ¿no? _- dijo la reportera pero esta vez miraba algo coquetamente a Brief ¡como deseo arrancarle los ojos a esa zorra!

_- Si es cierto, después de casi mes y medio por Europa es lindo regresar a tu lugar de origen y se que una pequeña fiesta le hará bien a mi hijo Briefers_ - dijo el hombre mientras daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda a el chico geek pero el solo lo miraba algo fríamente, esa mirada casi hiso que me babeara por lo sexy que llego a verse en ese momento.

- ¿Stocking quieres ir a una fiesta hoy? - dije de manera atrevida y mi hermana solo me miro algo fríamente.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos ir? Aparte de seguro es privada... - dijo ella tomando un caramelo y devorándolo al instante.

- Somos Panty y Stocking, ya con nuestros nombres somos celebridad hermana mía - yo solo le guiñe el ojo muy coquetamente a mi hermana y me levante para irme a arreglar - espero estés lista pronto ¿ok? Nos vemos...

Xoxox

No había pasado más de cinco minutos en los que todos gritaban como locos mi nombre y el de mi hermana al ver que llegábamos a la fiesta, el gran detalle era el guardia no nos había dejado entrar por no estar en la lista.

- ¿Bien y ahora que traes en mente? - dijo mi gótica hermana mientras se acomodaba su vestido.

- Tengo mis cartas bajo la manga, o mejor dicho, mis pantis debajo de mi vestido - dije coquetamente y sonreí hacia mis fans.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - dijo Stocking haciendo una mueca de asco al ver como de mi cartera de mano sacaba una panti rosado claro.

- Crear una buena distracción para el guardia ese - en eso me acerque a mi publico y sonreí alegremente - ¿a ver chicos quienes desean tener mi panti? - dicho esto todos los hombres gritaron como locos y agitaban la valla de seguridad - bien pues... ¡Vallan por ella! - dicho esto lance la panti hacia donde estaba el guardia, la cual le cayó en la cara y un grupo de pervertidos ignoro la seguridad para lanzarse encima del guardia para pelearse por mi hermosa panti.

- ¿Estás loca lo sabes? - dijo Stocking mientras se acercaba a mí y juntas abríamos la puerta para comenzar a subir las escaleras lo mas rápido que podíamos - ¡¿cómo se te ocurre regalar una arma celestial así de fácil?

- No es una de mis pantis, esa la compre en una oferta del catalogo de la sex chop - dije entre risas - tranquila que se que va a ver muchas golosinas aquí.

- ¡Eso espero porque si no te juro que tendrás que buscarlas! - dijo ella también riéndose conmigo y empezando a dejar de correr ya que estábamos llegando al salón de fiestas - ¿cómo haremos para buscarlo?

- Eso ya es cosa mía, tu solo divierte un rato por allí ¿ok? - dicho esto ambas terminamos de abrir las puertas de vidrio y pasar a la fiesta la cual estaba muy animada.

- Espero que no te desnudes, si no negare ante la prensa que eres mi hermana...

- ¡Yo también te quiero hermanita, adiós! - dicho esto me perdí entre la multitud, siendo lo último que viera de Stocking como se acercaba a la mesa de aperitivos, la cual tenía una fuente de chocolate, típico de ella...

Comencé a caminar entre las personas a mi alrededor buscando una cabellera naranja la cual por momentos llegue a pensar no había venido a la fiesta, hasta que lo vi, rodeado de un gran número de guarda espaldas al otro lado del salón junto a su papa, sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza y rapidez al verlo tan serio y calmado, solo estas cosas me ocurrían con él.

Pensé durante unos segundos como acércame a él sin tener que pasar por la muralla que eran sus guarda espaldas hasta que me fije en el DJ y una traviesa idea se me cruzo por la mente. Camine hacia donde estaba el display y sonreí al que había sido el hombre con el que me acosté en la mañana.

- ¿Hey qué tal? - dije muy coquetamente y el solo se quedo boquiabierto al verme otra vez - ¿que a caso te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿O fue un ángel? - lo ultimo dije de una manera muy sensual y recostándome sobre una de las esquinas del display.

- H-h-h-hola... - dijo el chico casi babeándose.

- Oye ¿me harías un favor? - El solo asintió cada vez mas hipnotizado - ¿puedes poner una canción para que yo la cante? Es un regalo que le quiero hacer a la familia Rock...

- S-si... ¿Cual quieres? - dijo el hombre retomando su compostura para verse varonil sin saber que yo deje de verlo como un hombre después que se fue del hotel.

- Toxic de Britney Spears ¿me la pondrás? - dije en un tono algo coqueto y muy dulce, pareciendo mas la petición de una niña malcriada.

- ¡Claro! - el comenzó a buscar en su computadora la canción y me dio un micrófono - yo te aviso cuando puedas comenzar a cantar ¿ok? - yo solo asentí y le lance un beso para luego irme alejando del display.

El DJ uso un efecto especial para hacer que todas las luces de colores dejaran de funcionar y él me sonrió, sabía que iba a llegar mi momento así que tome una silla que estaba cerca y me senté de manera sensual, la música comenzó a sonar y yo, como siempre, solo me dedique a brillar.

_Baby can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

Un foco me ilumino haciendo que todos voltearan a verme en el escenario y cruce una de mis piernas sensualmente ocasionando silbidos por parte de los hombres.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

Me gire un poco sobre el asiento para quedar de lado, puse mi mano libre en el espaldar de la silla para agarrarme y empecé a mover mis hombros al ritmo de la música al tiempo en me echaba hacia atrás.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

Cuando sonó el coro cante de manera sumamente sensual y me enderece, causando que varios mechones de mi cabello terminaran en mi rostro dando una imagen muy sensual y atrevida, esta vez los hombres no silbaban sino que comenzaban a aplaudir por mis movimientos.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_Tasting the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Me levante del asiento y camine hacia el final del escenario, disimuladamente voltee hacia donde había visto a Brief con su papa y vi como el papa miraba atónito lo que ocurría mientras Brief sonreía de manera calmada y cómplice, había llamado su atención lo cual era mi primer objetivo. Luego que llegue al final del escenario un tipo me ayudo.

_It's getting late to give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil cup_

_Slowly taking over me_

Yo caminaba de manera sensual entre los hombres los cuales se iban desmayando según los iba tocando, abriéndome así camino hacia mi objetivo principal.

_Too high, can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

En la breve parte del sonido eléctrico aparte dulcemente a unos chicos que estaban frente a mí dejándome frente a frente a unos hermosos ojos verdes y una leve sonrisa de complicidad por lo que estaba haciendo.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_Tasting the poison paradise_

_I'm additcted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Luego de haber cantado el coro frente a él y su papa, el cual estaba rojo de la ira, tome a Brief de la camisa y lo jale hacia mí para lamer suavemente su oído mientras disimuladamente le bailaba.

- Te veo en cinco minutos en el baño - dije murmurando en su oído para luego darle un leve empujón y alejarme de él para regresar al escenario.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_Tasting the poison paradise_

_I'm additcted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Recorrí el camino que ya había pasado y cuando me disponía a subir al escenario un grupo de hombres se acomodaron como escalera y uno de ellos me ofrecía la mano para ayudarme a caminar sobre ellos.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_Tasting the poison paradise_

_I'm additcted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Subí por la escalera de hombres de manera coqueta y sensual y cuando estuve arriba del escenario solo movía mis caderas al ritmo de la música acercandome nuevamente a la silla donde había comenzado mi espectáculo.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your loving now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your loving now_

_I think I'm ready now_

Termine de cantar justo al tiempo en que me sentaba en la silla y el lugar explotaba en aplausos por mi presentación.

- ¡Gracias a todos, son tan amables, este es un leve regalo de una de las hermanas Arnarchy para el dueño de "Rock Foundation" espero le haya gustado adiós! - dicho esto me despedí del publico y rápidamente me acerque hasta donde estaba el Dj para darle el micrófono e irme hacia el baño lo más pronto posible.

Baje del escenario y como pude evade a todos los chicos que se me acercaban para platicar conmigo, algo lo cual no me interesaba en este momento ya que solo quería hablar con un chico y esperaba que ese chico tuviera la misma idea que yo en mente. Luego de cruzar por el mar de chicos llegue al baño donde había visto a Brief sin el cabello en la cara, revise el lugar para ver si había alguien más y al darme cuenta que estaba sola me recosté contra los lavabos y empecé a reírme muy animadamente por lo que había hecho hace minutos, capaz en realidad estaba empezando a volverme loca. No me había fijado de cuánto tiempo había pasado en el que solo me reía como tonta hasta que alguien toco la puerta del baño, causándome un leve susto.

- Linda canción... - dijo el chico peli naranja con una tranquila sonrisa mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta del baño y se recostaba sobre la pared - ¿entonces soy toxico pero aun así eres adicta a mi? ¿O algo así?

- ¡Ja! Muy gracioso chico geek - dije ya calmando mis ganas de reír y tomando una posición levemente sexy - ¿por qué piensas que contigo era la canción?

- Porque soy el único chico que esta aquí... - dijo el de manera tranquila y segura, esta personalidad que tiene cuando se arregla el cabello es tan sexy...

- Tal vez tengas razón... Tal vez no... - dije yo y en un leve impulso me separe del lavabo para acercarme hasta donde estaba parado el - ¿dime porque te fuiste?

- Mi papa tenía un viaje de negocios y como soy su hijo me arrastro con el... - dijo el también alejándose de la pared y caminando hacia donde estaba yo pero cuando estuvimos a como un metro de distancia ambos nos detuvimos para solo mirar al otro.

- ¿Y qué tal te fue en Europa? - pregunte de manera "desinteresada"

- Aburrido, no me gusta estar con mi papa mucho que digamos... - dijo él mientras luego me sonreía - te extrañe...

- Deja de decir que me extrañaste... Capaz es falso - dije yo volteando mi rostro para no mirarlo a la cara.

- No es falso, eres la única mujer a quien amo Panty y espero algún día te des cuenta que de verdad te amo - dijo el acercándose un poco más a mí, yo solo sentí como mis mejillas me empezaron a arder.

- ¡Mejor ten tu otra personalidad! - dicho esto con mi mano le desacomode el peinado para que así el cabello le tapara los ojos y fuera Brief el que se sonrojara por la cercanía.

- M-mi perso-na-nalidad no tiene nada que ver con mis sen-sentimientos, yo te se-seguiré amando... - dijo el muy nervioso pero a la vez muy seguro de sí mismo y sentí como mi corazón de nuevo estaba latiendo tan fuerte que pensaba que ya se me iba a salir del pecho.

- ¿Cómo puedes amarme si soy una zorra? - dije mientras volteaba a mirarlo a la cara y acercándome un poco más a él.

- ... Yo se que... En el interior... No lo eres t-tanto... - el solo se quedo en su lugar mientras sentía como a través de esos cabellos anaranjados me miraba con intensidad, por eso acorte el espacio entre nosotros y con suavidad retire un poco el cabello de su rostro para así encontrarme con sus ojos verdes mirándome con pasión.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - dije casi murmurando ya a centímetros de sus labios.

- Porque lo veo en tus ojos... Así como tú ves en los míos que te digo la verdad... Te amo Panty - dijo el también en un leve murmuro, sus manos rodearon con suavidad mi cintura y fueron acercándome mas a el de manera lenta pero decidida - y se que en el fondo, tu también... Me amas...

- Brief... Yo... - yo no tenía palabras que decir, solo sentía la enorme necesidad de por fin volver a probar sus labios en un intenso beso pero justo en ese momento llego mi hermana Stocking abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Con que aquí estas! - dijo ella asustando un poco a Brief y a mí, causando que nos separáramos totalmente - ¡discúlpame numero 1.138 pero tenemos una emergencia, si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos!

- ¡P-p-pero Stocking! – trate de hablar pero en menos de lo que me pude dar cuenta mi hermana me saco del baño rápidamente y nos dirigíamos al salón – ¡¿será que me dirás que mierda está pasando aquí Stocking?

- ¡Un fantasma está atacando a las personas, se que ibas a tener sexo pero luego puedes hacer lo que quieras pero por ahora me ayudaras a acabar con esta cosa! – dicho esto ambas nos detuvimos frente a un fantasma el cual era grande y estaba vestido como Elvis Presley.

- ¡Es hora que todos bailen sin parar! – había dicho a todo pulmón el susodicho fantasma y hacia que varias personas empezaran a bailar de manera estúpida sin parar.

- ¿¡Sabes que el chico que estaba conmigo en el baño era Brief! – dije sumamente molesta mientras soltaba mi brazo del agarre de mi hermana menor – ¡y para colmo le dijiste que era el numero 1.138 cuando él fue para mí el numero 1.000 y mi primera vez!

- ¿En serio? Bueno ya que, luego hablas con ese tonto del chico geek – dicho ella se quito una de sus medias y yo solo suspire para luego quitarme mi panti y rápidamente destruimos al fantasma el cual exploto como todos los demás.

Luego que todo en la fiesta regresara a la normalidad y las personas actuaran como si nada paso me dispuse a buscar a Brief por todo el lugar, lo extraño fue que pareciera que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra ya que no lo encontré por ningún lado. Luego de estar largo rato buscándolo mande todo a la mierda y me fui a mi casa.

Xoxox

- ¡Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname de una vez por dios! – decía una y otra vez mi hermana la cual estaba amarrada a la cama mientras yo la torturaba con bombones de chocolate.

- ¡Jamás! Me las debes de pagar ya que gracias a ti mi tortura de un mes y medio a subió a ya casi los dos meses – dije mientras lanzaba otro bombón a Chuck para que se lo comiera ante los ojos de mi hermanita.

- ¿Pero yo porque tengo que pagar el que no hallas visto a este tonto del chico geek en dos semanas? – dijo ella mientras seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro para tratar de zafarse de su tortura.

- Pues que de seguro lo espantaste con eso de que él es el numero 1.138, en serio solo deseo matarte Stocking – dije casi gruñendo pero justo cuando iba a lanzar los últimos bombones de la caja alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de Stocking, resignada me levante de la cama y con mucho pesar la abrí la puerta para ver allí parado frente a mi nada más y nada menos que a el chico geek con dos grandes bultos encima – ¿B-brief?

- He… P-p-p-panty necesitamos hablar… - dijo él mientras me tomaba una mano y me sacaba de la habitación de mi hermana, la cual solo gritaba que la soltara y esas cosas. Luego de salir de allí entramos en mi cuarto y vi como Brief cerraba la puerta con llave.

- ¿Brief que pasa? Pasamos semanas sin vernos y cuando nos vemos me encierras en mi cuarto – dije mientras me acercaba a mi cama y me sentaba en ella algo extrañada por la actitud de brief.

- ¿P-panty… cuantos van? - dijo el muy tímidamente mientras se acercaba a mí.

- ¿Cuantos qué? – dije muy extrañada, en realidad no había entendido esa pregunta.

- Ya sabes… la lista… - dijo esta vez algo serio y suspiraba al sentarse en mi cama – ¿cu-cuantos hombres van ya?

- Brief… este yo… - yo solo voltee la cara para no mirarlo, no se porque pero un sentimiento de vergüenza me invadió al tratar de responder esa pregunta – 1.140…

- Ok… - Brief en eso puso uno de los bolsos en sus piernas y lo abrió para empezar a buscar algo dentro de el.

- Brief yo en serio lo siento ¿si? Pero es que sabes cómo soy y… - no pude seguir hablando ya que el hiso un gesto para que me callara, algo lo cual me sorprendió, se acomodo el cabello para atrás dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Panty te quiero ofrecer algo…

- ¿Q-que cosa? – dije algo nerviosa, algo que no entendía era porque cuando él se destapaba el rostro yo simplemente me ponía como una niñita primeriza, eso lo detestaba.

- De ahora en adelante quiero ser todos los números restantes… - dijo él y sacaba el contenido de uno de los bolsos el cual tenía un montón de pelucas y lentes de contacto.

- ¿Como así? – dije totalmente extrañada y mirándolo con extrañes – ¿cómo que quieres ser los números restantes y que son este montón de cosas?

- No quiero que ningún otro hombre vuelva a tocarte a menos que sea yo… - dijo el muy seguro de sí mismo y sonriéndome de manera cálida – Panty en serio te amo demasiado para dejar que te estés acostando con otros hombre, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer o cuantos trajes y disfraces tenga que usar con tal de yo ser el único con el que estés…

- Brief… - solo baje mi mirada al suelo ya que sentía que me había quedado muda ante todas las cosas que él me había dicho, simplemente no tenía nada que decir.

- Panty… solo te pido eso, déjame ser el único que este a tu lado, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, solo me importas tu… - dicho esto el tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me hiso mirarlo a la cara – soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti… solo déjame estar a tu lado…

El se acerco a mi hasta que sus labios quedaron milímetros de los míos, suspiro un tanto nervioso en mi rostro y sentí como sus verdes ojos me miraban con una intensidad y una pasión jamás vistas, yo solo sentí un gran nudo en mi garganta. De la nada un impulso me invadió y acorte la distancia entre nosotros en un intenso y apasionado beso, lleve mis brazos hasta su cuello y lo abrace para apegarlo a mi lo mas que pude, el correspondió el gesto y me abrazo de igual manera.

No me fije en qué momento el con su mano había apartado todas las cosas que estaban en la cama para recostarme sobre ella y empezar a acariciarme las piernas aun besándonos, mi mente se nublo y solo deje que los deseos internos de ambos salieran.

Xoxox

- ¡Oye tonta me quede amarrada durante casi dos horas! ¿Por qué rayos no me sacaste de allí? – dijo mi hermana Stocking cuando baje un momento a la cocina para buscar un leve aperitivo.

- Estaba ocupada – dije mientras abría la nevera y empezaba a sacar unas frutas y algunas verduras.

- ¿Ocupada en qué? – dijo Stocking mirándome irónicamente mientras cerraba la puerta de la nevera.

- Pues… - dicho esto sonreí traviesamente y me aparte un poco el cuello de la camisa para que se viera mi hombro en el cual habían unas enormes marcas rojizas – esas marcas me las dejo el chico geek…

- ¿¡No es posible! ¡¿Lo hicieron? – dijo mi hermana detallando mas las marcas y ahogando un mini gritillo al ver que yo asentía – ¿y que tal?

- A sido el mejor sexo de mi vida… eso responde tu pregunta… - dicho esto serví el jugo en dos vasos y solo sonreía – le voy a llevar algo para que coma ya que ambos quedamos muy agotados.

- Mi dios… bueno ve y pásala bien con el chico geek entonces, luego me cuentas los detalles – dijo Stocking mientras sacaba de la alacena unas galletas y ella se ponía a comer, yo rápidamente prepare unos sanduches, coloque las cosas en una bandeja y me fui a mi habitación tranquilamente. Luego de que abrí con cuidado la puerta vi a Brief acostado boca abajo con la sabana cubriendo justo lo necesario, me acerque a la cama y me senté en el borde, con cuidado coloque la bandeja en el suelo y lentamente deje que mis dedos empezaran a recorrer y acariciar los rasguños que se veían en la espalda del peli naranja, escuche como el soltaba leves suspiros antes mis caricias, yo solo sonreí y me dispuse a despertar al chico.

- Brief… levántate, traje algo de comer… - dije murmurando en su oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Mama cinco minutos más… - dijo el aun medio adormilado.

- No sabía que tu mama te despierte de esta manera tan erótica… - me rei un poco para luego comenzar a pasar lenta y seductoramente mi lengua por su cuello, logrando que el se estremeciera y erizara por completo.

- ¿Panty? –dijo el tontuelo de Brief mientras se despertaba y me miraba – ¿ocurre algo?

- No, solo te traje algo de comer… - dicho esto subí la bandeja que estaba en el suelo y la coloque en mis piernas – me imagine que después de lo de hace rato debías tener hambre…

- Valla, gracias Panty… - dijo el mientras se sentaba en la cama y me sonreía cariñosamente – aunque aun no comprendo por qué hiciste esto…

- Debo consentir a mí… novio – dije soltando una leve risita al ver como el abría sus ojos lo mas que podía y su boca formaba una "O" perfecta.

- Ya va ¡¿Qué dijiste?

- N-O-V-I-O… Novio… quiero que seas mi novio Brief, ahora tú debes ver si me dices que si o que no – dije pero en respuesta tuve un apasionado y fugas beso, haciendo que por poco se me cayeran la bandeja con las cosas.

- Claro que si quiero Panty, en serio gracias por esta oportunidad… - yo solo sonreí con una amplia sonrisa y empecé a acariciar sus mejillas.

- Te amo Brief…

- Te amo igual… my angel…

Con lo que había pasado hace rato me di cuenta que Brief es el chico de mi vida y se que tal vez podría llegar a arrepentirme de esta decisión…. Pero no me interesa ya que prefiero tener a un solo hombre que me ame de verdad que a una absurda lista de 2.000 hombres solo pasando por mi cama y al final así es como debían terminar las cosas…

.-*FIN*-.

_**Tan taaaaan! Y asi termino este leve fic! Nyajajajjaja! Espero les alla gustado a todos :3 me siento happy en este momento ;w; pero what ever…. Chicos se que me salte la parte del lemon ya que no tenia idea de si ponerlo o no, asi que lo dejare a libre decisión de ustedes ok? Si desean la escena del lemon me lo avisan en el review y se las pondré okas? ;D espero la pasen bien y disfruten de sus alocados amoríos! Esto es todo y yo me largo a comer fresas con crema con mi novio :B NEVER ALONE! XDDDD**_

_**Besos, se les adora y agradece por leerme… **_

_**Nesha Stela Moon…**_

_**Posdata: la cobra taca taca… es una cobra asesina XD! **_


End file.
